


Shu'shuk

by HDLynn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Armorer has to put up with these shenanigans on a daily basis, Din Dumbass Djarin, Din also has like 9 lives, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, domestic chaos, not really canon compliant but oh well, referenced violence and near maiming (but no one is hurt), some idle threats of bodily harm, some language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27781591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HDLynn/pseuds/HDLynn
Summary: When Din comes back from a hunt and tries to hide an issue from you, things do not go how he would like.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56
Collections: Mando has my heart





	Shu'shuk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kmandofan90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmandofan90/gifts).



> Request from@anxiety-riddled-mando from my tumblr blog:
> 
> My Anglleeeeeeee ❤️ I'd love to see: "I could literally strangle you right now and no one would stop me" with ARMORER saying it to Din Djarin.

You were just getting back to your rooms when you heard the familiar sound of your riduur moving around inside already. Heart jumping excitedly in your chest at his return from his latest hunt, you opened the door and entered your rooms.

Din must have just gotten back, he hadn’t even gotten your little green child from the Mando in charge of caring for the ade today. He… also hadn’t even taken off his helmet of the rest of his armor… what was he doing looking at his vambrace under the kitchen light anyway?

“Ner riduur?”

Your riduur whirled around, hiding his right arm behind his back in a childish attempt to hide it from you.

“Din,” you warned, “If you are bleeding out in our room again instead of going to the baar'ur, so help me I’m going kill you myself this time.”

“No, no!” Din rushed to reassure. “I’m not hurt, ori'haat.”

“Then why are you hiding your arm?” You continue your grilling even as you move to see for yourself.

He stepped away, keeping out of reach, as he tried to bargain with you, “You have to promise you won’t tell Alor.”

“I will do no such thing, Din Djarin,” you snorted, more than used to your husband’s antics. He wasn’t going to get you with a promise like that again.

Grumbling he let you grab his arm, resigned that he wasn’t about to get out of your examination.

Din had been telling the truth that he wasn’t hurt, there was no blood to be seen but that didn’t detract from the fact that his right vambrace looked like it had been chewed on by a pissed off loth-cat.

“ _Wayii!_ ” You gasped, the sight of the shredded metal shocking you. “Din, what did you do?! Alor is going to kill you!”

“I know she is, and it wasn’t me this time, it’s a long story. But I can’t get it off!”

Keeping a firm hold on his arm you were already pulling your reluctant out of your rooms and down to the forge.

“Well, I’m sure you’re going to have plenty of time explaining yourself."

“Ner kar’ta, gedet’ye,” Din tried one last time as you both crossed the forge’s entry.

But you shook your helmet at him, he was not getting out of this one and you were not about to not watch.

“Clan Mudhorn, I was not expecting to see you both so soon,” the armorer said after quenching a wicked-looking blade with a sizzle of heat and sparks before placing her tongs in their proper place.

“Kaysh shu'shuk bal di'kut, Alor Goran,” you said blandly, using the moniker that the tribe had adopted in lieu of the golden-helmeted Mandalorian’s true name.

You were rather sure that some had used to know her name, but they were long gone so she was known purely by her title and profession to you all now.

If the armorer was a lesser woman you knew she would have been sighing deeply or shaking her head, after all your riduur was no stranger to absolutely wrecking his armor. She just motioned him forward so she could see.

Din, looking somehow like a child ready for a scolding, went forward. He was resigned now to his fate.

Alor Goran’s golden helm tilted slightly to the left as she slowly examined the vambrace, clearly noting the way the place where it would come apart was currently was crumpled permanently shut. “Beroya… I could literally strangle you right now and no one — not even your riduur — would stop me.”

She tilted his arm again, examining one spot in particular before telling go and turning to her tools, “I honestly have no idea how you managed to have this much damage done to the vambrace and not have an injury to your arm or have your flamethrower fuel explode on you.”

You couldn’t help the small distressed sound at that, wishing you could press your fingers against your now aching temples. _Osik_ , you hadn’t even thought of the flamethrower.

Din’s helmet turned back at you and you could just imagine the look of regret for making you so distressed, you had seen it enough times. Thankfully, you couldn’t see those large sorrowful brown eyes or you might have felt more sorry for him as the alor pulled out a specialized cutter for such jobs.

“Well, the armor did its job in the end to protect you. And you will have enough time to tell me and your riduur the whole story of what happened while I cut you out. Once that is done I can start to… fix this,” the armorer said, her tone brooking the same amount of room for argument that you had when demanding to see what was wrong before.

Din certainly had a lot of explaining to do.

~*~*~

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> Shu'shuk - disaster / big screwup  
> Ade - children  
> Ner riduur - my spouse  
> ori'haat - It's the truth, I swear - no bull.  
> Wayii! - Good grief! General exclamation of surprise, good or bad.  
> baar'ur - medic  
> Ner kar’ta, gedet’ye - my heart, please  
> Kaysh shu'shuk bal di'kut, alor - He’s a disaster and idiot, leader Goran  
> (Goran is literally blacksmith or metalworker in Mando’a)  
> Beroya - bounty hunter  
> Osik - shit


End file.
